


Pluviophiles

by mar106



Series: Feather and Gauntlet [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Pluviophile, pluviophiles(n.)Someone who loves the rain.
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Feather and Gauntlet [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520231
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Pluviophiles

**Author's Note:**

> More rainy Pharmercy feels for your enjoyment.

They both loved the rain, Angela and Fareeha. Fareeha because it had been rare, growing up, and because it had been a respite from the ever-present heat of Cairo. Angela because it eliminated true silence, and because it had meant fall, and also spring, two of her favorite seasons. 

Fareeha was loud in her love of rain. Her whoops of joy could be heard throughout the base, and she would race outside to dance in it, uncaring of how drenched she got, or how muddy her boots got, or if she fell or not. As with everything, she proclaimed her love of rain to the world at large, no matter if people disagreed.

Angela was quiet in her love of rain, like she was with many aspects of what she deemed to be her personal life. She would glance up from her work and smile at the window, or sit by one and read, or take a stroll around the base. She was too sensible a person to go out without raincoat and galoshes, but she loved finding a bench outside and smiling up a the grey sky.

You'd think that this would be a point of contention between them, that this would be one of the things they disagreed about, but no. They shared their love of the rain, found ways to love it together, and even to share their particular ways. Angela had someone to coax her away from her work, and Fareeha had someone to fuss over her blue lips and shivering, drenched body. Fareeha sometimes got Angela to join her and gained a dance partner, even if she was wearing a coat and boots which made her clumsy. Sometimes, Angela got Fareeha to slow down and smell the roses, and got someone warm to press up against on the park-bench.

Their love of the rain was an extension of their love of each other; similarities and differences juxtaposed, yet coming together to form something greater.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> 
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
